The current fashion color is earth-tone color such as brown, grey, khaki, olive and beige. The fabrics with earth-tone color are formed from dyeing fabrics with vat dyestuffs and have good reproducibility and fastness. However, the dyeing procedure is complicated, no bright color is formed in such dyeing procedure, and the build-up property is poor. Therefore, there is a need to develop a new dye to improve vat dyestuffs.
In addition, WO2008/055805 discloses a reactive dye mixture. However, there is a need to develop single yellow or red brown reactive dyes having great reproducibility and fastness.